1000 Oceans
by Scarlet Angel of the Heavens
Summary: Three-shot? "Do you love my brother?" Elma turned to stare at Nuala with big shiny brown eyes. Her expression showed shock from the random question.Soon, a soft smile graced her face."With all my heart..." NuadaxOC
1. Chapter 1

1000 Oceans

Okies! I am recently obsessed with Prince Nuada and I am pretty sad to see there isn't a lot of NuadaxOC. Mind you that I like Nuala but I honestly don't like her with Nuada. She is more for Abe :)

So! I decided to make one! But this is where you guys come in!

I have planned to make this a one shot but there is some stuff that I was thinking of putting later on, you guys get to chose to make it a two shot or three shot max. I have other stories and hehe well I doubt I can continue both in the same time :3

Well, here is my sexah prince Nuada story ;D enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Hellboy sadly. If I did, I would have Nuada in my closet and I would do –cough- lots of things to him –Shifty eyes-

**Nuada:** Err...Like?

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens: **-Pats his head- don't worry about it Hun 8D

**Nuada:**...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How is he?"

"He is rather...confused"

"Heh, yeah I suppose he might be..."

"Elma..."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He is practicing. Elma, he is...suffering"

"And I'm not? I never planned for this. I didn't want this!"

"I...do not understand."

"Nuala, look at me. Look at him. We are two different people. I mean take our appearances for an example. He has light colored skin and golden hair. Hell, even his eyes resemble gold. While my skin is beige; my eyes and hair dark as coal-"

"Appearances don't matter."

Elma sighed as she buries her head in her hands.

"In this case, it does Nuala. He takes the appearances of what he is; An Elf Prince. As I do as well; a mere human"

She felt Nuala's pity stare burning through her skull, which only made her efforts of containing the tears to diminish. She let out a dry chuckle as she turns her head to the beautiful elf and gave a sorrowful smile through her tears.

"...and he hates humans with a passion...you know this..."

"Yes."

A painful silence hung in the air. Elma turned her gaze towards her lap and watched as tiny water droplets make tiny dots on her back blue jeans.

"That's why he is confused...he cares for you but, his hatred towards humans is clouding him. I know what he felt last night and all I can say is, that it was real...is real."

Elma sniffed as she started to play with her fingers. Last night has got to be once again the most magical of all nights. His scent was everywhere. His hands were rough unlike his kisses upon her skin. Their soft moans and gasps filled the air as their hips moved in a rhythmic motion. But, sadly, this night of hot passion was different, He pushed her away from his arms and quickly got dressed, muttering under his breath. When she asked what the matter was, he looked at her with those hate filled eyes. The next words that came out of those dark lips, torn every piece of her heart out.

"_I will not love a human. I can't love a human! I rather suffer a thousand deaths then love a hideous creature like you!"_

That night, after he left, she cried 1000 oceans. Just remembering those eyes brought even more tears down her cheeks. Nuala came over to her room and saw her on the floor, surrounded by broken glass, clothes and even a flower vase that hold three yellow orchids that Nuala picked in order for her brother to give them to her as a birthday present. She some how convinced her to take a shower and get dressed, for she was still wrapped in sheets, so that they could talk. Now they sat there, on the same bed that Nuada took her as his own again, and threw her away like a used whore.

"Do you love my brother?"

Elma turned to stare at her with big shiny brown eyes. Her expression showed shock from the random question. Soon, a soft smile graced her face.

"With all my heart..."

At once, Nuala piped up and gave Elma that dazzling smile of hers.

"I think you should tell him that"

"What?! Have you not been listening? Have you lost your mind?"

"He is just confused and wants answers. Remember that we share a bond like no other. I feel what he is going through and that is why I believe that if you tell him, the path might become clear."

"Might is the keyword here Nuala..."

She then reaches over and grabs Elma's hand with both of her own. Instantly, her eyes went widen as she looked down at her hand then back up to Elma's face. Elma, though, lowered her eyes to the floor.

_So she now knows._

"Now you know why I can't possibly tell him..."

Nuala gave her a soft smile and hugged her beloved friend.

"Please, have faith. My brother is hard to read even for me. You may never know what he is going to say or do."

"Nuala, I don't think-"

"He is hurting too you know"

Is he suffering just as much as she is? Does he actually love her back? Or was she just a common whore to him? Elma's head started to pound as more questions like that popped up. After what seemed like hours of silence, Elma sighed and gave the Elf Princess a strained smile as she pulled away.

"You owe me big time Nuala"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think? Good? Yesh? Ha-ha alrighty then, like I said I can leave like that or continue it to be a two or three shot max. We'll see

xoxo

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens**


	2. Chapter 2

And after a year of HIATUS, Scarlet Angel of the Heavens is back! For the time being that is. I apologize for my long absence and I really don't want to give you all crap about how "I'm busy" or "Life got tough" excuses so I'm going to simply put the fact that I'm a terrible person who never finishes what she started. I re-read this small story and I noticed that I've asked for about 100 reviews and in all honesty, that's selfish and hypocritical of me because I don't even do that to my favorite stories in this site. So, I decided to delete that requirement and just simply put this up for your entertainment. Believe it or not, this is therapeutic and I believe that my writing technique has improved (at least I hope so!)

Now, without further adieu, here is the second installment of my mini-series of the oh so incredible sexy Nuada.

* * *

As soon as Elma left her small apartment, Nuala's hopeful face quickly diminished. She did not expect her beloved friend going through this process alone. Maybe it was a human thing; where all the burdens and decay of one self is quietly put away, deep into the mind and soul of the human. The elf princess slowly got up to her feet and picked up the fallen orchids, one by one. Everything seems to slowly hit her as she remembers the times she had indoor picnics with Elma in her home to avoid the eyes of other humans as they were not yet mature enough to understand that they are not the only creatures that roam this Earth. There were moments where Elma seemed queasy, causing her skin to pale right before her eyes before she excused herself to run off to the rest room. Nuala would quickly hear the forceful expulsion of the contents in her stomach.

She gently placed them on the small wooden table that they once stood post broken vase. Nuala peered out one of the three large rectangular windows that stood parallel to the black canopy bed with disassembled sheets on it. Small droplets of water start to show themselves on the glass window as Nuala stared off into to the dark night. She feared for her brother; she feared for Elma. She could not see what the future holds for both of them now that she saw Elma in a different light. A pale hand reached to touch the glass as the heat of Nuala's body caused the outline of her hand to fog up a bit.

_Please…Let this not destroy brother…_

* * *

Picture this: a half-crazy, under dress woman running around in the pouring rain in what seems to be black jean pants with matching black running shoes and a white tank top. Of course, with all the rain that the heavens bestowed on the Earth below, her clothes were quickly becoming soaked, only to emphasis the fact that she didn't wear a bra, not that she needs to really.

It didn't take long or Elma to reach the same tunnel path that Nuada usually goes whenever he isn't at his home or with her. She bends down to rest her hands on her knees as she quickly catches her breath. As much as the tunnel shielded her from the harsh rain, the water hitting the concrete can still be heard and echoes through the tunnel walls. Elma straightens her back just to have a fit of coughs erupt from her mouth as she quickly covers it with her hand until they stopped.

She quickly caught her reflection on a small puddle that was next to her left food. Her grandmother came from Afghanistan so she had to thank her for her middle-eastern physical characteristics. Her long dark mane that reached to just below her ribs, was shrivel and curled slightly at the ends and her feline eyes that once held a sparkle has long since been gone. She was an archeologist which explains why her naturally olive skin tone is darker than usual. Elma closed her eyes and started to count to ten backwards. She was feeling faint again; these dizzy spells are becoming more frequent than normal which is causing a bigger problem due to the fact that they also left her weak for hours at a time.

_This is not the time, Elma…_

* * *

He is tired.

He is frustrated.

What's more important though, is the fact that he felt, without a doubt, a feeling that he never thought he would experience in his entire existence. His mind couldn't wrap around it. His chest tightens, similar to the way it would whenever he took a glance at Elma only it was much more…

Frightening.

He pierced the air in front of him with his retractable spear before half-swinging it to his right, making the well-defined muscles of his body contour with the shadows and limited light of the tunnel that he always goes for training. Nuada, the Elf Prince, was actually had a shred of fear course through his blood stream.

Unbelievable!

The spear swung around, over his head as his right foot did a semi-circle, causing him to have his body face backwards in a fighting stance, leaving the entrance of the tunnel facing his back.

Unacceptable!

Again, his spear swung but this time, to his left.

I refuse! I refuse to feel guilty!

Yes, that was what this emotion was called, guilt. He was feeling guilty to the fact that he had to cause a beautiful creature to cry out in sorrow. Elma looked so beautiful with her hair sprung out around her head, the precipitation on her forehead only emphasis the fire in her eyes has she looked at him, biting her bottom lip. The Prince shook his head, lowering his fighting stance. Placing a rough, blistered hand to his face, he took a deep breath.

_…I can't…care for a human…even if it is **her**…_

_..I'm sorry...my love..._

* * *

Short but sweet, I was going to publish more than this but I wanted it to end on a third chapter. Yes, next chapter will be the final one and it will contain more on Elma's back story and her whole character per say. Again, I'm sorry I neglected all of you. I will try to update before spring break starts but don't quote me, my loves.

What will happen with these two conflicting lovers?

Tune in to fine out!


End file.
